


Вечером в пятницу

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, big and dirty politics, fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Ёдзи Кудо больше нет. Цукиено Оми - тоже.
Relationships: Kudou Yohji/Tsukiyono Omi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини G — PG-13 2020





	Вечером в пятницу

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка в заявку на инсайде "Еджи/Оми, романс", которая не удалась

Дел у Мамору всегда невпроворот. Его рабочий день начинается ещё до рассвета и не заканчивается даже с наступлением ночи. Самый молодой политик в Японии. Самый молодой из Такатори. Очень скоро он станет последним из Такатори, но пока...

Свободного времени у Мамору просто нет. И все же раз в неделю, вечером в пятницу, он отключает телефоны, велит секретарше никого к нему не пускать и позволяет себе потратить целый час на изучение фотографий.

Снимки каждый раз новые. Их добывает один из самых доверенных людей (который, разумеется, наушничает деду, но в эти игры можно играть вдвоём). Мамору хотел бы, чтобы их добывал Наги — но нет, Наги о таком не попросишь. 

В самих фотографиях нет ничего опасного: на них всегда один и тот же человек. Короткие светлые волосы, зелёные глаза, усталый прищур, горькие складки у рта. Бывает, он пьёт в баре с коллегами. Бывает, покупает цветы жене или гуляет с ней по городу.

Tabula rasa. Ито Рё.

Кадров обычно не больше десятка, но Мамору изучает их целый час, пытаясь разглядеть в Ито Рё Кудо Ёдзи. Обычно у него не получается, но сдаваться он не умеет и не любит.

И Ито Рё, и Кудо Ёдзи — его слабость. Его единственная слабость, о которой никто не должен узнать. Именно поэтому Мамору время от времени запрашивает в Криптонбранд фотоотчеты на Абиссинца и Сибиряка, хотя ему не так уж интересно.

Сегодня его доверенный человек запаздывает, и Мамору стоит большого труда как ни в чем ни бывало продолжать заниматься делами.

Доверенный человек появляется только глубоким вечером — и появляется не один. При виде долговязой, светловолосой фигуры за его спиной сердце Мамору захлебывается стуком.

Ёдзи.

Нет, напоминает он себе, Ито Рё... И почти тут же поправляется снова: тоже нет — Балинез.

Движения у Ито вкрадчивые, скупые. Опасные. Тело помнит то, что отказывается помнить мозг.

— Вот, — доверенный человек, который уже завтра перестанет быть доверенным (и перестанет быть вообще — Мамору не прощает подобных ошибок), кивает на Мамору. — Это господин Такатори Мамору, которого и интересует ваше благополучие.

Ито Рё кивает, но смотрит все равно настороженно. На мгновение их взгляды встречаются: Мамору смотрит доброжелательно и вежливо, как и должен смотреть самый молодой политик в Японии.

На секунду — между двумя тактами бешено стучащего сердца — Мамору кажется, что Ито Рё... нет, Ёдзи его сейчас узнает, и ему хочется этого и одновременно нет. Это все усложнит, и притом чрезвычайно, но если все-таки... 

Ито Рё моргает, и магия момента исчезает.

— Я знал вас раньше? — спрашивает он неуверенно.

Мамору закрывает глаза. Можно сказать правду — и жалеть всю жизнь. Можно соврать — и точно так же жалеть.

Мамору выбирает правду.

Он открывает глаза и говорит:

— Нет. Вы никогда меня не знали.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
